Tinga
by Gijsjes Fairy
Summary: *Sequel to "Black Cat"* Zack has troubles letting go of Tinga when she’s getting involved with Charlie. Not even mentioning the fact that Tinga gets pregnant and she has no clue that the father might be… Zack.


Title: Black Cat

By Gijsjes Fairy

Summary: Zack has troubles letting go of Tinga when she's getting involved with Charlie. Not even mentioning the fact that Tinga gets pregnant and she has no clue that the father might be… Zack.

Note: The X5's I'm writing about are not genetically siblings from each other. They grew up together but they are not related in any kind of genetic way… 

Prologue  
  
We ran very fast, my feet felt like they were death… frozen by the ice and the snow. Not one of us was wearing boots or something like that; we just had to deal the mission on our bear feet. And so we did, we had no choice I guess...  
When we met each other, our oldest brother Zack ordered us to split up. I was paired with Krit, a younger brother with dark eyes. While we were running for our lives I wondered if our black eyes would betray us, but nothing happened. Well, not anything… around us Krit and I saw sisters being killed and brothers were getting captured. It's a miracle that we could reach the perimeter fence and we climbed over it, afraid of getting shot in the moment of the heat.  
TAC leaders or guards didn't shoot us though the bullets flew around our ears. We hand signed to each other to split up and though that was the most fearful moment in my life, it was also the happiest.  
Cause I made it out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: *2014*  
  
  
"Have you ever feared something?" The sound of my voice was trembling, though I hoped he wouldn't notice. He turned his face and stared at me. Not in a creepy way, but in a very youthful way, it wasn't annoying me.   
"No not really… Of course I'm scared sometimes, when I watch the news or something like that; I think the world is scary sometimes." Charlie's words made the hairs in the beck of my neck stand up. He was so naïve all the time; he didn't see the danger amongst us. He didn't see it coming closer. I did but I was afraid to admit.   
So when I told Charlie I was scared I didn't meant I feared the danger. I feared the fact I didn't care; I don't know when it happened but I've become reckless.  
Charlie though, doesn't seem to be bothered by that. He curls through me hair, touching my cheek while he does and smiles at me shyly. So I forget all the things I'm bothered about and I hide myself in his arms. It doesn't work but at least I'm distracted now, that's what he can do the best; cheering me up and let me leave the dark thoughts were they can't reach me. Not really.  
I reach for his pence to open it when I become a wear of the fact we are watched. Suddenly I stress out and it makes Charlie jump up.   
"Penny, what's wrong?"  
My eyes search the room to find any tracks. When I find one I'm released… it's just my brother who shows his face once in a while. I tell Charlie to stay in the room and that I need some air. He buys it though he's worried if I'm okay.  
To make sure I'm fine, I kiss Charlie with a lot of passion, knowing that the watcher follows every step I take.  
So I leave Charlie and I walk to the playground a half-mile further. "Now what?"  
"Who's the guy, Tinga?"  
I look at the young man in the shadows and slowly he appears. I know he's angry, I can smell it and I don't know how to defend myself against his words.  
Careful I start… "Zack listen, please just listen to me!"  
"I'm listening!"  
I swallow and go on; "He's nice and sweet and I feel save with him."  
"Did you sleep with him?" Zack's voice sound terribly angry…  
I doubt about answering him but then I get really angry too and I yell at him; "What that of your business? Listen to me Zack and listen very carefully, because I'm not gonna repeat this anymore… Even if I'd like to fuck every guy that approaches me, it is still my business! And you know why? Because it's my body and my life we're talking about and…"  
I couldn't get the chance to finish my lecture when Zack approached me and kissed me.  
In the back of my head there was a voice screaming and protesting about what I was doing with my brother. But Zack wasn't the kind of man that gave me time to think about the situation. And while we made love, Charlie was waiting for me to come home from my little walk.

*Months later: still 2014*

Right now, it is exactly seven hours ago I turned my back to Zack. Well, in fact I was forced to otherwise I would have stayed with him for at least 3 days. Yes, these are the facts: it's always annoying that I can't predict myself, I always notice I'm in heat when it's too late and this time isn't different!   
Zack knew it before I did, that's why he kissed my and that's why he was that jealous at Charlie. Makes me wonder why he approached me… My explanation is that not only females are distracted by that period of time, also males go crazy… Not because of their own heat, but because of their genetic react on the female heat; it's just a game and on the end the two X5's end up having sex and damn, I want it now! Why is Zack gone? Why did I left him behind, turned on and powerless? I don't get the situation at all, I just know I'm going nuts here; I want to sleep with my brother, not with my boyfriend. Charlie turns me on but Zack does more then that!   
And Zack is strong; I don't have to afraid of hurting him like with Charlie. And the funny part is, Charlie always looks after me like I'm a fragile and young girl while in fact I am a supposed to be a ruthless killing machine!  
I sniff around and I smell Zack's sense, he's around and he's coming closer… I feel hot and it's getting worse every second. How do my sisters handle this? I bet Maxie hasn't gone through this yet! When I close my eyes and try to visualise on the last time I saw Max face, I feel Zack entering the room. I fail… Max's face is replaced by Zack his strong arms and muscled legs… without pence!  
"Tinga…" Zack's voice sounds husky and I hear him breathing. Or is it my own breath that pounds my ears? He's approaching me slowly and I thank the Blue Lady that there's no what Charlie busts in unexpectedly. I open my eyes and turn around, my arms are tensed and the room is filled with our sense.  
He's just standing there, and he walks towards me; taking my hands gently. This is not Zack, is it? He's so not military… I see he's getting turned on more and more, I feel his breath on my face suddenly I'm going crazy! I grab him tightly and throw him on the bed. While he's landing on the bed, I hear a grown and I'm not sure it's the bed or my brother…  


  
Of course I can describe how we made love that moment, but hey… we have our privacy too! Just to give you an idea how raw things can be it that sort of situations, I'll tell you a secret; the day after I was covered with bruises and at my believe, so was Zack. I hate to admit it, but I liked the pain I felt, it wasn't torture… I just knew that I didn't have to be afraid of hurting my lover. I think Zack had that feeling too, it was more than a genetic party and having sex; it was freedom. I can't imagine how many times Zack slept with a girl and he always kept himself inside, afraid of hurting the girl. I know he slept with others because he's an experienced lover, I can tell you that!  
So I just lay back to his chest, closing my eyes and enjoy the moment of freedom. He would never admit it, but he's feeling the same!  


  
Tinga's almost sleeping; I notice that from her breath. She's relaxing and so am I. Don't know why I let my guard down, but it gives me space but suddenly I shake. I feel my muscles cramping and I need tryptophan right away. I try to get up but I fail, and when I look down I see my hands shaking. I'm having a damn seizure again.  
Tinga gets up instead of me and jumps to her bathroom, grabbing the pills from the table. She hurries back and pulls me a dozen pills in my mouth. I swallow and swallow; trying to force them in my stomach. It's hard cause the seizures make it very hard to swallow and Tinga knows it.  
Finally, after eight minutes, the seizure slows down and I lay back on the bed, exhausted. When I look up at her I don't have to tell her my thoughts; she already knows them and I hate the fact she does. I want to protect her, help her; I'm her C.O. She needs me and not the way around! Or it should be… I feel a shiver running through my veins and I feel cold. I hate feeling cold, it makes me weak.   
I hate weakness, or feelings; the get you killed in an unknown second.

*Spring 2015*

__

"Tinga?" His voice was gasping. "You can't come with me… I have to take care of the others, you know that. And besides, you would never leave Charlie…" The name of my boyfriend was spoken bitterly. I realised that the man of my dreams, my shelter and save, big brother was hating the boy was involved with. I can't blame him, I'm using him. Though he uses me as much too… We use each other and feed the hate and the hunger between us; but the border between hate and love is fading away…

"Penny, you can't come with me!" Charlie was acting angry, just to hide his frightened feelings. He planned on leaving weeks ago; it was a business trip. Nothing dangerous. But I was so afraid of letting him go, I suggested to come with him.  
Of course he refused, he couldn't travel with a pregnant, fat and lazy woman. That's not what he told me, but I could read it in his eyes. I'm a woman for him, a weak, young girl. He doesn't know me, he has no idea of my strength; how could he?  
But I was lonely, I hadn't seen Zack in months; I missed him. But there was another reason I needed to speak to him… I had no idea who was the father of this unborn child. It could have been Charlie; we made love a couple of days before I went in heat. And when I did, there was Zack to comfort and love me; we hardly left the bed in those few days. Do you know in what trouble I am Zack? Then come and help me, I need you, especially now.  
The door being slammed interrupted my thoughts. Charlie left. I was alone and stared at the phone on the table. I can call him… You'll hate me for calling… while I'm fine, while there's no emergency. But I need you too.  
I grabbed the cell phone and pounced the numbers that were always on my mind. I heard it ringing, I counted the seconds before he would pick up. For real it only took three seconds, but it felt like ages.  
"Yes."  
"Zack?" I asked.  
"Where are you?" He asked me that question without giving me time to explain I only needed to hear his voice. I knew I made a huge mistake now; if I'd lied to him, he would travel miles to find me on a place I wasn't. If I told the truth, he would be here in hours.  
"Portland, but Zack you don't have to co…" I couldn't finish my sentence, he already hung up. "Dammed!!!"  
I shut down the phone and walked to the couch uneasily. I was tired and stressed; both are not very well for a pregnant woman so I laid down, resting and waiting for Zack to show up.  
  
  
  
I was worried, Tinga never called without a good reason .I felt guilt; I should have checked her out sooner, before she needed to call me. I needed to go to Portland soon, she was in trouble and so I forced a truck driver to pull over. He only listened because I pointed a gun to his head. He opened the door and assumed to let me in, when I grabbed him and threw him out.  
When I drove off, I heard him screaming. The screaming was filled with Tinga's voice who said on the phone; "Zack?"  
Portland, I have to go to Portland… Portland and Tinga now and not tomorrow; Tinga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't notice that tears were dripping on my jacket.   
  
  
  
The door blew open and Zack ran into the house. When he entered the living room he saw me; a pregnant woman, sleeping on the couch. It took a while before he realised it was his little sister. Slowly I tried to sit up, but I was dizzy and I fall back in the pillows. Zack approached me and his face was filled with disgusting.  
I had expected him to be angry, happy or totally stunned, but not this. He watched me like I was a bunch of shit in front of him, instead of his sis.  
I tried it before and I didn't succeed so I just waiting for him to yell at me. The longer he waited, the more upset I got. Finally he came closer, my eyes were filled with tears and they troubled my sight. I couldn't see him very sharp, I only saw him approaching me.  
He reached with his hand to my cheek, and brushed away the tears. When my vision cleared, I saw the look in his eyes; the tears and pain, but mostly happiness.   
"What do you know?" Any other would have asked 'am I the father' but not Zack.  
I took a deep breath and prepared to explain the things I didn't even know myself. Before I could start, Zack nod and pulled some lost strings of my hair out my face. His lips seem to say; "Stttt, no worries anymore, I'm here Tinga, I'll help you, sttttt…" But the only sound I heard was the bumping of our hearts; we talked to each other without words.


End file.
